


Graffiti

by stiles_savvy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stiles_savvy/pseuds/stiles_savvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HAPPENS BEFORE SEASON ONE. A bit of father and son bonding with the Stilinskis. Some fluff with Stiles and Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graffiti

Sometimes Sheriff Stilinski would drive around town with Stiles. They both loved the way the streetlamps lit the roads. The trees casting shadows over the picturesque houses, and in those moments both Stilinski boys were calm.

 

            Stiles starred out the passenger window, the way his head rested against the glass made a reflection up towards the sky. Classic rock played in the background as Stiles contemplated life.

 

            He had awoken at 1:30am, screaming himself awake from a nightmare. Stiles had always been plagued with night terrors. This one involved his mom. Now an hour later, he found himself in the car with his dad, driving around an empty Beacon Hills.

 

            “I have lacrosse try outs on Thursday” Stiles told his dad.

 

            “That’s good. You need something to keep you distracted!” his Dad responded.

 

            “Dad, I’m fine. It’s just getting closer to the anniversary. You know I get like this every year” Stiles chocked out, trying to hold back his tears.

 

            “I know” Sheriff Stilinski breathed out. There was a moment of silence before he continued. “I just want you to be okay”

 

            “I’m working on it” Stiles smiled back through his tears.

 

 

            They continued to drive, listening to classic rock and drumming their fingers. They drove in peace until a police call came through.

 

            The voice crackled through the speaker into the almost silent car, save for the music.

 

            “Report of a break in to Beacon Hills High School. We believe this is a case of vandalism. The suspect was seen carrying spray paint” The white noise of the stereo cut out.

 

            “I guess we are going to your school” the Sheriff stated, his voice flat.

 

            Stiles instantly felt better. This is what he lived for. The thrill of finding the criminal and catching them. The late nights driving in the police cruiser. This is what his future look liked.

            _After a late night on the job with his dad. He would return home to his beautiful family. First stop is his daughter’s room, to kiss her goodnight or good morning. Both. Quietly though, making sure not to wake her, knowing that it took her mother hours to get her to sleep. Cursed with the Stilinski mind that ponders well into the night._

_Next, he quietly walks to his bedroom. Opening the door slowly, trying to make it squeak as little as possible. He will shuffle over to his closet, and change out of his work clothes and into pajamas. His wife always stole the sheets and it was too cold just to sleep in boxers._

_He is almost out of the closet when his foot missteps and he feels the stiletto of his wife’s heel enter his foot. It was a nightly occurrence, always with a different pair of shoes. She had an abundance of them. Biting his lip to hold back the curse words, he shuffles over to the bed. And no matter how quiet his is she always wakes up. The slight smile on her lips and she pushes her strawberry blonde hair out of her face._

_“Come to bed,” she whispers, equal parts seductive, loving, and tired. “Its always too cold without you here. I can’t stand sleeping here when you aren’t next to me.”_

_“Shush” he hushes her “I’m back now. You know that I will always come home. Always. Someone has to protect you. “_

_He climbs into the bed next to her. She immediately gravitates towards him, and he turns so that she is tucked up next to him. Her head resting on his arm underneath his chin. And it feels perfect._

_“I love you, Lydia.” he whispers as he falls asleep._

The blaring of the police sirens pulls him out of it. Right, that’s not how it is yet, but his 15-year plan should take care of that.

            “Okay, Stiles you stay in the car” his dad asserts as they pull up to the high school.

            “How about, no”

            Stiles leaps out of the car, ready to follow his dad into his school. It’s weird that he can call it his school. He has only been going here for a month.

 

            “Stiles you stay behind me.”

They walk forward into the school. Stiles is looking for graffiti on the walls. _Nothing there_. Then he notices the lockers, it’s only on a select handful. Maybe 4 or 5 total.

 

            “I’m going to head upstairs. See if the perpetrator is up there”

 

            Stiles nods to his dad in response, and automatically goes to check his locker. _Nothing_. He turns his head to the one next to his. Scott’s locker is safe too. _Good._

            Stiles wanders over to the first locker he sees with graffiti. Stiles knows instantly that it belongs to Jackson. Lydia’s boyfriend, Jackson. And Stiles can’t help but feel that he deserves what ever is sprayed there.

            It’s a very graphic picture of a penis. Stiles nods his head in appreciation. Jackson is going to love that one.  He begins to turn around, to the locker on the opposite wall.

            He sees the yellow spray paint and knows instantly this isn’t going to end well. It’s her locker. Lydia is going to kill someone. He walks closer to see what it says.

 

**WHORE**

Stiles stares and stares and stares. Lydia might be a number of things, but Lydia Martin is not a whore.

 

_I have to get rid of this. Crap. How the hell do you get rid of graffiti? Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. God, well there goes my night._

Stiles walks over to the janitors storage room. And with a technique he learned off youtube, he unlocks the door. After staring at a wall full of chemicals, Stiles settles for soap, water, and a scrub brush.

 

            He gets to work and after about 20 minutes his arms are aching. The lettering is beginning to fad, and he thinks if he keeps up he should be able to get it all off in an hour.

 

            “THERE YOU ARE! FOR GODS SAKE STILES!” the Sheriff is rushing towards Stiles. “I didn’t know where you where, I was looking all over for-what are you doing?”

 

            “Cleaning the graffiti off of Lydia’s locker.”

 

            “You really love her, huh. I know I would have-wait, where did you get the cleaning supplies?”

 

            “I think I should go with _‘_ The janitor left it out’” Stiles answers sarcastically.

 

            “I’m just not going to question it,” his father sighs out. “Well, get to work. You want her to love you? Make it look like it was never there.”

 

            Stiles continues scrubbing, hoping and praying the paint comes off. Eventually there is almost no sign of the spray paint, and you would have to know it was there to even see it.

 

            “Come on, kiddo. Lets head home.” The sheriff says pulling Stiles into a hug

 

 

            When Lydia arrives at her locker the next morning, something feels different. It looks the same, well maybe slightly shinier. She notices immediately the graffiti on the other lockers.

            _Maybe the graffiti artist likes me. Looks like they cleaned my locker instead of vandalizing it._

 

            She wishes she knew who it was. She would have thanked them for the cleaning, if they hadn’t drawn the rude image on Jackson’s locker. It seemed the locker cleaner would have to go without thanks.

 

            As she walks over to Jackson’s locker she passes Scott and Stiles talking about the break in.

 

            “It was so cool! I got to come inside and look for the intruder with my Dad.” Stiles tells Scott while waving his hands about. He notices Lydia out of the corner of his eye, and turns to look at her. Right at the moment he yawns, after all he only got two hours of sleep.

            Before she can help herself she smiles at the goofy way he yawns and he smiles back.


End file.
